The present invention relates generally to self-managed and self-healing computing environments, and relates more specifically to systems for providing end-to-end tolerance to field functional fails, virus attacks, spyware, and intrusions
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating an exemplary computing environment 100. As illustrated, the computing environment 100 comprises a plurality of connected subsystems 102, 104, and 106.
Specifically, the first subsystem 102 comprises a plurality of endpoints 1081-108n (hereinafter collectively referred to as “endpoints 108”), such as user devices. For instance, the endpoints 108 may include personal computers, telephones, mobile devices (e.g., cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, etc.), gaming consoles, navigation systems, workstations, and the like. Endpoints are typically protected by systems that focus on system access validation, such as systems relying on encryption.
The second subsystem 104 comprises a communication network, where the network may include, for example, a plurality of interconnected nodes 1101-110n (hereinafter collectively referred to as “nodes 110”). The channels connecting the nodes 110 are typically protected by communications security standards such as Internet Protocol Security (IPSec), Secure Sockets Layer (SSL), or High Assurance Internet Protocol Encryptor (HAIPE).
The third subsystem 106 comprises a plurality of data centers 1121-112n (hereinafter collectively referred to as “data centers 112”). The data centers 112 are typically protected by a combination of hardware and software security.
Any of the subsystems 102, 104, and 106 is susceptible to functional fails, virus attacks, spyware, and intrusions, among other security and reliability issues. Conventional means for securing these subsystems 102, 104, and 106, however, focus on the individual subsystems 102, 104, and 106 and do not provide end-to-end security for the computing environment 100 as a whole.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for secure and reliable computing in an end-to-end manner.